Forever
by HetaliaRule199
Summary: One Shot,England has a horrible life until a boy steps in.


**Disclaimer:Do not own Hetalia,I wish. If you RnR this I might write a collection of USUK continue to this and other couples have OOCness.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day for the young boy but all that change when he went to school. He was either trip or beaten up in the back of the bus, the bus driver just kept driving,teacher never pay good attention and He cries in pain every night. His night also end with a beating from his brother. His parents aren't home that much,they are either on business trips or don't want to come home. This has happened since a year he didn't know what had made his friends turn their backs on him.

**Arthur P.O.V**

One day I was sitting on the bus suddenly someone had snatch my book I was holding."Come on weakling jump" The boy said laughing

"Give me the book you bloody wanker" I command

"What did you just say?" the boy said forming a fist and the fist coming straight at my face I slowly close my eyes but my eyes widen when I heard someone in front of me

"Who are you and why are you helping me?" I ask curiously

"I'm Alfred F. Jones and I can't stand this anymore."He said in angry voice

"What are you doing new kid do you want to get punch." He ask

He gently nods saying "If you want to hurt him, you'll have to go through me first." the fist came I nearly scream his name but stop myself when I saw him holding it in his hand, In least than a second the boy was lying on the floor with a black eye

"What's going on back there" they bus driver yell

"Nothing!" I yell back

"Can I sit here with you." He ask

My chest started to hurt,but I nod"'why is this happening to me what is this feeling." I said to myself

"What is your name?"Alfred ask looking into my eyes

"My n-name is Arthur Kirkland."I respond looking back into his light blue eyes

"Do you want to be friends?" He ask holding out his hand

"Sure." I said shaking his hand

**Two Month later**

It been two month since Alfred and I been friends but something tells me that I want to be more than just friends but I know that he'll reject my feeling, so I just sit down in my room head on top of my desk thinking why do I have these feeling. Suddenly my phone buzz,I took a look and smile when I saw who the message is from. "Meet me at the same place-Afrie." the phone read

I quickly stood up walk to my cabinet to wear my casual clothes and run downstairs and got my shoes on my feet and run out the door to the park.  
He was standing there tapping his foot. I walk to him with the last strength I had out before taking a another breath. He turn around surprise and shocked

"Are you alright Artie."Alfred ask

"Yeah just out of breath." I respond huffing "So what do you want to talk about?"

He move in closer to me "I think that we shouldn't be friends..."

"What do you mean, If you don't want to be friends then why did you even become my friend!" I yell at him starting to walk away tears coming down my check. He grab my hand and pull me into a hug "You did not let me finish,I mean I don't want to be friend I wan.." he was cut off when I kiss him,he was shocked at first but kisses back. One minute later we broke the kiss to breathe

"I had feeling for you since the day you protect me I just couldn't tell you because I was afraid that you'll reject me so I decide to hide it."I said looking at the floor

"You know now that I love you, The reason I protected you because I had a crush on you in elementary and now,I never stop thinking of you when I went to middle school,I almost give up on loving you but I finally found you again." Alfred said lifting my chin so I can see his eyes

"Don't tell me you're the boy who protected me from my brother Allistar gang trying to beat me after school?" I ask,He nods and I smile kissing his check

"I love you Artie"

"I love you too Alfie"

In that we share another kiss

* * *

**Please RnR so if you want me to write a collection continue to this and other couples!**

**My cousin AngelicWinds and friend HetaFan661 said I should make a squeal, I need a little support to write the squeal though**


End file.
